Autumn meets Winter
by GoldenBug Prime
Summary: At 13, he was betrayed. Kept as a slave with flying reptiles as his only company. At 16, he was freed when the Scottish attacked only to be held prisoner by them. He was treated like an animal until he saved the princess. At age of 17, the moon choose him. HiJack
1. The Captured

Shiro:*glares at me* How could you

Me:*blushes and glares back* S-shut up

Shiro: _Why? _Why would you...how could you...

Me:*blushes brighter* W-well everyone is doing it.

Shiro:*facepalms* If everyone was jumping off a cliff would you?

Me:*looks down in shame* No

Shiro:*sighs and pats my head* Its okay Prime, its okay

Me:*smiles* I own nothing!

* * *

"There it is buddy! Night Island."

A happy roar filled the skies as two figures flew in the air. A large black reptile with wings did a loop, giving a small warp laugh. A smaller figure sat on it's back cheered at his friend's excitement. The small figure ran his hand through his brown hair in disbelief. Family…a real _family_for his dragon, for his _best friend_. Finally after all this years, they were going to be the very first to meet Night Furies. A whole island of them!

"Let's land right there Toothless." The small figure said pointing at a small clearing.

Toothless flapped his big black wings once and let the wind guide him to the island. The young dragon felt his heart speed up. Hiccup, his rider, was the only thing close to a kin he ever had. The first and only kin that didn't try kill him when they first met. That is if you don't pay attention to how they first met. Toothless twitched slightly at the thought of him and his best friend trying to kill each other. He would never forgive himself if his little Hiccup were to be killed or injured.

Just as Toothless' feet touched the ground he nudged Hiccup's wooden and metal leg. Was it hurting his Hiccup? Was his baby in pain and just hiding it like he does with those crazy people in Berk? Would the others that are like him hurt his baby?! He wouldn't be able to handle that!

"Relax bud trust me if this maps right you'll gonna like what we find here." Hiccup comfort Toothless as he wave the map in his hand. Mistaking his dragon distress for being nervous about meeting his true family.

Toothless let out a small happy growl. His Hiccup was such a child, mistaking his fears for nervousness. He lightly nipped at his friend's pants. He sends his freckled face boy a gumless smile before walking forward. It was now or never. If any of those _Night Furies_ dare try to lay a claw on his hatchling, he'll rip them apart.

"_*Whew*_ Are you ready? Okay here goes." Hiccup took a deep breath and let out a roar. Toothless and he waited a bit until the roar was returned. Hiccup let out a breathless laugh and grinned down at his pal. "I can't believe it. Did you hear that?"

Toothless nodded his head. Happiness filled his heart and threatens to spill over. A dragon kin! A kin of his own to share with his human hatchling. To help raise Hiccup and keep him from getting hurt or protect him from over-attach hatchlings._ 'Like that damn Sparker dragon.'_ Toothless thought with a mental huff.

Hiccup jumped off his dragon and looked out into the rocky clearing. "Bork was right. Go get them Toothless."

The said dragon took a step forward before looking back at his rider.

"It's okay go, go I'm right behind you." The green eyed boy encourage with a bright smile.

Toothless gave him his name stakes smile. Hiccup chuckled and waved him off. The young Night Fury scurried off the flat rock that Hiccup and him where standing on. He jumped from boulder to boulder with excitement. He ran up toward the flat rock that his rider had seen another Night Fury. The black as night dragon looked around in confusion. Where were the other Night Furies? Did he frighten them?

Hiccup felt his smile slide off. Why didn't the creature come forward? He just saw it! He heard it as well! The auburn haired boy started to feel uneasy. Why didn't they come out?

"Some things not right." Hiccup whispered to himself as he glanced around. He cupped his hands around mouth and called out to his dragon. "Toothless come back!"

The said reptile looked back at his human in curiosity. His voice sound a bit of panicky as if something bad was going to happen. He only did that when one of the other dragon kins wanted to take off with him to play. Fearing for his friend's safety, Toothless jumped off the rock to get to his rider. Although, to his most utter surprise, two boas appeared out of nowhere and wrapped around his legs. He let out a cry of shock as he fall to the ground.

"Toothless, no!" Hiccup cried out in fear and shock for his dragon. He ran forward towards the fallen lizard only to get tackled down to the hard ground. He let out a grunt as he tried to escape from his captors only to be laughed at by a familiar voice. "Alvin!"

"Amazing realist wouldn't you say Hiccup?" The said man sneered with a cruel chuckle.

The man was tall, almost as tall as his father. Hel! This man can be mistaken for his father from behind if it wasn't for his dark, almost black, brown hair. As well as his black soulless eyes that seems to watch his every move. The armor on his broad shoulders were rusty and darken to the point that it could have been mistaken for black. His clothes looked like it was sown on hazardly and clung onto his shoulder. Not only that, he reeked of old blood and sour goat milk.

"Let go." Hiccup struggled against his captors._ 'Curse my lack of muscles!' _He let out a grunt, cursing the man before him in his head and glared heatedly up at Alvin the Treacherous. "What do you want?"

The said man leered down at the young boy with a greasy smile. "I want me own dragon trainer and by the looks of it, I got him."

"I'm not going to train your dragons, Alvin." Hiccup spat, struggling again as they tied up his wrist and ankles._ 'But I will find a way to free them from you! You no good, troll-eating-'_

Alvin boomed into cruel laugher cutting the young teen's train of thought as he kneeled close to the chief of Berk's son. The auburn haired boy flinched away slightly at the smell of sour milk, blood and sweat. Hiccup felt dred fill his stomach as bright emerald eyes of resentment met dark soulless eyes of death.

"Ha ha I think you will and once you have I will use them to destroy Berk." Alvin announce with disgusting glee. His dark brown eyes glowed with insanity.

He grabbed the young boy by the back of his coat and dragged him toward his ship. Hiccup refuses to stop struggling, trying to reach his friend that was being carted away. Toothless let out a muffled cry in distress as they wrapped rope around his snout. The Vikings from the Outcast Island pushed him onto a small dragon cage. They strapped him across his back and place chains on his neck and limbs. Hiccup could fill his heart breaking at the sight.

"I don't understand. How did you do this?" The freckled face teen cried out in horror as they threw Toothless and him onto the boat. His eyes widen at an extra familiar figure. "Mildew? What are you doing here?"

The said man walked up the boat with a dark chuckle. A chuckle that made the usually peaceful boy want to punch something. Mostly punching Mildew in the nose. Toothless let out a low growl as the old man got closer to his human with a white, old sheep._ 'Heh, lunch and it's the dark meat.'_ The black dragon thought glaring at it. The said sheep let out a nervous 'baah' as it caught the way the bigger animal stared at it.

"Look at you, the brightest boy on the island, and yet here you are trap by a silly old man and his sheep." Mildew mocked in disappointment.

Toothless and Hiccup glared at him in anger.

**"Don't mock him master." **The goat mumbled to her human.

**"No let him."** Toothless hissed, struggling against his restraints.** "Easier for me to kill him without Hiccup getting mad."**

Hiccup glanced at his best friend of a second then went on talking with the old Viking. "How could you do this?"

Mildew let out a chuckle.

"You did it Hiccup, you believe Blognot; you followed the map we drew you, walked right into our trap, all for the love of a dragon." Mildew mocked with a sneer. "Maybe you'll think twice next time about where you place your loyalty."  
"There won't be a next time. Raise the sails we're heading home to Outcast Island." Alvin scoffed as he walked into the conversation between the dragon trainer and the old shepherded.

Hiccup's heart stopped, his face lost all color. No he can't go back to Outcast Island! He refused to go back to an island that had nothing in it! To that soulless place where they probably kill one another for their next meal. The soulless place that held poor, innocent dragons and torture them. A place where Alvin could do whatever he wanted with the thirteen year old boy.

Hiccup leaned against Toothless and sighed. How could he so stupid? Why did he have to trust that stupid map? Tears pooled around his eyes at how pathetic he was for just trusting a book, for not thinking that someone would temper with it. _'Brightest boy on Berk, huh?'_Hiccup thought bitterly as he struggled with his restraints. Toothless let out a small cooing sound as he tried to use his tail to hug his best friend. The freckled face teen sniffled as he curled up to his Night Fury, burying his face to the dragon's side.  
"Oh Toothless," Hiccup whispered. "I'm so sorry. So, so sorry bud."

The only reply he got was a coo and the tightening of the dragon's tail. The once spring-green eyes that lullaby many to all dragons, the very eyes that gave them safety and hope darkened to gloomy rainforest green. Toothless glance at his rider and whimpered. He hated seeing his baby like this.

Shiro:*shakes his head* Still can believe you types this.

* * *

Me:*whines* _Shirrrro _Stop being mean

Shiro:*growls* I'm a hollow. Am suppose to be mean

Me:*whimpers* Comment and junk


	2. Out Cast Island

Shiro:*twitches* Again?! And not even a few seconds after the first one!

Me:*giggles*

Shiro: I hate you...

Me: No you dont~

Shiro:*growls* Prime owns nada

* * *

Toothless watch his young rider sleep as peacefully as one can with ropes restraining their every movement. He watch as the auburn haired boy mumbled, twist and groan as he try to get comfortable on the floor and on his side. Hiccup had stayed up past the Witching Hours. His human was trying to use every bit of his brain muscles to figure a way out of the ship they were on. Though the young boy has yet to figure out a plan, Toothless still has full support for his tiny human.

Hiccup curled up as much as he could with his fake leg and ropes. He knew that he should have been asleep as his dragon thought, but could not. How could he when his best friend was strapped down, his own limbs tied, and not having a plan for the first time since meeting Toothless. The young teen was afraid and wanted to go home. He opened up his heavy eye lids, looking at a dark, shadowy boat.

"What time is it buddy?" Hiccup mumbled softly.

Toothless let out a grunt, his muzzle not letting him talk. Tears pooled at the corners of the auburn haired boy's eyes. Damn Alvin! How could he do that to his dragon? Treating the Night Fury like it was some common dog. Hatred, anger and disgust filled the emerald eyed boy's chest.

"Don't worry buddy…we'll get out." Hiccup whispered. "I just know it."

The young dragon let out a coed in agreement. They will get out. _'Even if I die protecting him.' _With those last thought running through both of their minds, the boy and his dragon fell into the Sandman's dream land. Enjoying the golden strands of sand as they wrap around the two's cold and tired bodies like a small blanket. Not even noticing the full moon, above them, shinnying down on them.

"Get up you little piece of cow dung!"

Hiccup let out a grunt as he was pulled away from the dream that ol'Sandman had giving him. He opens his tired jade eyes to see that one of Alvin's men had come and yank him up by the back of his outfit. The young teen struggled to get away from being manhandled and the horrid stench coming off from the Viking holding him. He smelled worst then Snotlout_ on_ a hot day _after_ working out. Hiccup went a bit green at the memory of it.

"I said 'get up' you lazy excuse of a Viking."

Hiccup glared at the man hold him up. How could he if he was tied at both hands and feet? These Outcast Vikings really are stupid. Heck the twins are smarter than them. The fourteen year old's right eye twitch at the thought. He hated to admit it but the twins _are_ smarter than them. _'Kinda sad because even they're not the bright tools in the forge.' _Hiccup thought as the older Viking shoved him to his feet.

"Start walking runt." The Viking growled.

Hiccup raised an eyebrow at the other. "Um yeah…but how am I supposed to that when you have me hanging by the back of my shirt and my legs tied up?"

The smelly Viking stare at the young boy dumbfound.

Hiccup look at him bemused. "Well? Any time now would be nice."

The captor let out an angry yell, raising his hand to smack the thin boy when a hand grabbed his wrist. Both male looked over to see Savage, Alvin's right hand, glaring at them. Hiccup glared back not wanting to show any weakness to the enemy. The older male next to him, on the other hand, trembled under the fierce glare.

"That's enough Drung." Savage said taking the freckled face boy away. "Alvin would not be pleased if you harm his Dragon Conqueror."

"Dragon Trainer." Hiccup mumbled only to be ignored.

"Now untie his legs." Savage ordered. "The boss is expecting him."

Drung nodded his head so quickly that Hiccup was sure that it would fall off. The said man undid his leg binds, not caring if it made the green eyed boy's metal scrape against his skin. Savage tossed the young auburn haired boy onto his feet, holding a dagger to his back. Hiccup glared at him, unamused.

"Well? Go on, 'Dragon Trainer.'" Savage mocked poking his back. _'So he did hear me. Well la de la~!' _Hiccup though with a grunt, walking to get away from the dagger's sharp tip. "Alvin is waiting for ya."

"Well good for him." Hiccup sassed back looking around the ship for his dragon. "He can continue to do so. Now where's Toothless?"

Savage let out a loud guffaw as if he found the young teen humorous. "Oh you'll be seeing that devil real soon but first thing ya gotta do is see Alvin."

Hiccup scowled at the idiotic man. What he would give to being a normal Viking. _'Well at least one with muscle. Then again…'_ He glanced back at the idiots behind him, _'I rather have the brains then be just a mule with muscle.' _He let out a sigh and continued to walk onto the land of Outcast.

Hiccup huffed in aggravation. No matter where he looked, all he saw was rocks, rocks and _'Oh look! More bloody rocks.' _Hiccup growled in thought. He hated Outcast Island with a passion. It also brought shivers down his spine on how dark and weary it looked. No plants grew- that is if you don't count the old, dried up trees- and even the water surrounding the land was dull. It was awful. Nothing should be this grey and dull. Even if it was his enemies' home.

Hiccup let out a sigh of boredom. They been walking forever and they have yet to meet up with Alvin or Toothless. Drung growl in annoyances at the young teenager's sighing and sulking. The freckled face teen seemed to have notice because he let out a louder sigh. Drung before letting out yell as he rose up his hand and smacked the young child. Hiccup let out a frighten yelped as he fell to the ground in pain. He gasped out in shock and out of breath as the gruesome man wrapped his meaty hands around his throat.

"I'll kill ya!" Drung jeered as he tightens his grip.

Hiccup grunt as he tried to kick off the bigger male. He could fell himself loosing conscious as the hands tighten even more. The corners of his eyes built up with tears as air was denied to his lungs. His visions started to blurry and darken. _'Gods…so this is how I'm gonna die…' _Hiccup thought still fighting to break free, even as his kicks became weaker. _'Choked to death by some Neanderthal. Great, just great.'_

"Drung, release him!" Savage barked ripping the other away. Hiccup gasped in relief, trying to swallow as much air as he can. "What were ya thinkin'? Alvin will kill ya if he knew you were trying to kill his Dragon Conqueror."

Drung looked away, not in shame but in anger. "He was getting on meh nervous."

Savage shook his head in disgust. "Get out of my sight before I kill ya meh self."

Drung glared at Hiccup before storming off. Savage grabbed the shaken boy and dragged him off the rest of the way. Alvin's right hand man mock and teased him about his weight. Saying how light he was, almost like a princess and how he should watch out for the other men. Hiccup felt anger and fear tumble in the pits of his gut. Anger, which anyone would think of him-the vanquisher of the Green Death-as a defendless princess in need of a knight in shining armor. Fear, which these men-no, more like animals-would attack him in the most impurist way and he was afraid of what would be.

Hiccup shivered slightly as he was continued to dragged. He truly felt sick to his stomach. He wanted his dragon right now, right next to him, to protect him. Gods did Hiccup feel so useless, weak, as true a runt that he was born as. It didn't matter that he took down the Green Death, he couldn't do anything. That's what he hated the most…to need someone to lend on…to defend him.

He was appalled with himself. What has happen to him? He didn't need Toothless! Sure their where the best of friends but Hiccup can't depend on his dragon all the time. What has happen to the self-dependent, self-building mechanic, self-destroying building boy that was him before befriending the dragons? _'Where ever he is right now…I need him now.' _Hiccup thought sadly as Savage entered a cave. He looked up and saw Alvin…waiting. _'Mother…please watch over me.'_

* * *

Shiro:*sighs* Finally its over. Why must you write?

Me: Because I love it...and I haven't written for a while so I'm catching up

Shiro:*groans* Whhhhhhyyyyyyy?!

Me: Review and Comment Su!*grins*


	3. The love of the Dragons

Shiro: ...I'm not going to say anything

Me:*pouts*

Shiro:*sighs and slumps against Mr. Corner* Prime once again owns nothing*bangs his head against the wall*

Me: Enjoy!

* * *

**Roar!**

_Thump._

Hiccup was pushed into another room with a mighty shove. He stumbles a bit and sends Alvin a glare. He looked around and notices that there were dragons everywhere. He tilt his head as he looked at an enrage Deadly Nadder banging his head against the metal bars that keep it trapped. Hiccup felt his heart go out to the poor dragon. Oh how he wish he could free his hands and smooth the probably terrified creature.

Alvin noticed the young teen had stop. He grunt annoyed as he shoved the freckle face boy down the chamber. Savage snickered slightly at the annoyed expressions on both the boy and older male.

"Where's my dragon Alvin? Where's Toothless?" Hiccup asked for the eight time since he met up with the leader of the Outcast. Hopefully this time he would get an answer.

Alvin chuckled even though he was starting to get annoyed with the questions. So this time he answered the little Dragon Conqueror. "Your see your him soon enough. Don't you worry."

Hiccup lets out a small grunt. That wasn't what he wanted to know.

"You know, I have to admit…luring me and Toothless to the Isle of Night, building a fake Night Fury." Hiccup started hoping to catch the male off guard or at least get some information. Maybe even help find a way to free all these dragons. "Not bad."

"Ha, Ha Not bad says the one legged boy in manacles." Alvin taunted, looking at his second in command with a smug smirk.

Hiccup felt his eye twitched but ignored his remark. "But turning Mildew into an Outcast? Using him against us? Come on Alvin." Hiccup looked at the savage man with a raised eyebrow, mocking him in return. "That's low hanging fruit, even for you."

Savage laugh at the remark the emerald eyed boy made. How could he not? This boy always knew what to say to his mighty leader. The banter was hilarious once you start to understand what their saying. Alvin snarled and hits his friend's head. He would not be laugh at or made into a fool.

Savage quickly corrected himself and growled at Hiccup, shoving him. "No one thinks your funny boy. Now, keep moving."

Hiccup rolled his eyes. _'Lackeys.'_ He thought annoyed. They continued to walk until they reached a cell that had yelling. The freckle face boy looked over and raised a brow in surprise, not that he showed _them_ that. He watched at two members of the Outcast clan shake their spears and shout. A smirk found its way to his lips as he watched a large dragon bury itself into the ground and barged its way up again.

"You know it's gonna keep doing that, right? It is a Whispering Death." He mocked with an expression on his face that showed that he thought this hilarious.

He continued to walk down the chamber, taking notes on what dragons they have. So far they had quite a few of rogue dragons that wound kill on sight if you release them. Okay…he could work with that. He trained about half of the dragon population - okay so one-tenth of the dragon population, whose counting? - And some of them where dangerous! He could handle this guys and he'll find Toothless.

He looked over to the right and saw a greenish-teal color dragon. He looked into the creature's eyes. He could feel the anger, the sadness and the pled for freedom. Hiccup felt as if he was looking into the soul of this beautiful reptile. He watched as the humongous dragon twitched his head to the side then bended its neck down and drank its water. Hiccup took a step back and chuckled as the creature snapped its head and blasted water at an incoming Outcast.

"A Scauldraon…impressive." The thirteen year old said with an amused tone. He looked back at Alvin and Savage and gestured to the named creature's water. "You might wanna to cut down on the water."

"Oy, Might want to write this down." Alvin muttered to Savage as they followed the youngest Dragon Conqueror.

"It's escaped again!"

The three males watch as a small group of men run into an empty cell. Hiccup tilted his head and sighed. Where this men really that stupid? They must be if they have yet to notice the slight movement above them.

"Actually, no. It's right behind you." The green eyed teen looked up at Alvin and said softly, mocking him. "Changewing."

A red looking dragon appeared and snarled. Glowing green acid foamed at its mouth. The men in the cage let out a yelp and duck to the ground. Hiccup met the eyes of the Changewing and could feel the same thing he felt with the Scauldraon. Anger, sadness and pain. The Changewing bowed its head before spatting the humans.

Hiccup ducked and chuckled. He felt a bit smug that he was the only one who knew how to care for these dragons. May be he wasn't all that helpless. He knew the secret in taking care for these extraordinary creatures.

"Aah!"

"Whoo!"

"Wow, you guys really don't have handle on these dragons do you?" Hiccup asked very amused. He mouthed to the Changewing the words 'Freedom' and 'Soon.'

The Changewing nods it head before disappearing.

"Well that's why you're here." Alvin said with an evil glee. He clash Hiccup's shoulders and before pulls him slightly away. "Welcome to ya new job Hiccup."

"Ah New job? Me? As inviting as that sounds, I'm going to have to pass." Hiccup said continuing to walk.

"Hiccup, Hiccup, Hiccup…Why ya have to make things difficult." Alvin asked getting even more annoyed.

"Really not the first time I've been asked that question…" Hiccup mumbled to himself. Gods how many times has his father said that to him? Alvin pushed him to the side causing the young teen to look up. "Toothless!"

Hiccup look at Toothless snarls and struggles against the chains he was covered in. He can feel his heart break at the sight. How could they do this? His best friend…pure adulterated hated for Alvin filled his heart.

"H-hang in there bud. I'll get you out." Hiccup gasped out, wanting to cry.

This was his best friend…how could they?

"He's not going anywhere and neither are you." Alvin chuckled; enjoy the freckled face boy's distress. "You will help me train these dragons."

"And if I don't?" The thirteen year old challenged looking back at him.

"Well…then they're no good to me. None of 'em, especially yours." The monster in human skin said looking into emerald eyes.

Hiccup looked at him with wide eyes. He couldn't win this one could he? How could he when Alvin held his dragon hostage. He looked back at back at Toothless with a sad look. Then he turned around and glared at Alvin. He was not going to let animal win. Hiccup refused to help him after all he did.

Alvin growled as he saw the determination in the boy's eyes. He knew that the auburn haired would not give up. _'But that's okay…Everyone has a breaking point.' _Alvin looked Hiccup up and down. A sly grin appeared on his face, than he looked over to the Night Fury. _'Oh yes…everyone has one.' _Alvin motion for Savage to over to take the boy away. He would win this. He always gets what he wants.

* * *

"Alvin! We had a deal!"

Hiccup look up from where he was staring at the ground to see Alvin, Savage and Mildew walk in. He watched as they walked closer to his cell. From the looks on Mildew's face…Alvin must have doubled crossed him.

"I didn't like that deal. So I changed it" The monster of a leader said motioning Savage to put Mildew in a cage.

"Oh I believe you two know each other. Don't get too chummy. Mildew's hours are numbered, much like you and the night fury." Savage chuckled as he threw the old man in his new cell.

He grinned as his boss and friend ripped the sheep in his arms away. Both Alvin and he laughed at the Mildew's cries for his sheep. They continued to laugh until they had left the cave they had trapped the two Berk men. Hiccup didn't know what to feel after the whole scene. One side of him felt that Mildew deserved all of this after what he did but the other side felt for the old man.

"Really this is so hard to watch" Hiccup mumbled as look across the bars to his might be ally. Theirs eyes met and a sense of dread, something was going to go wrong. He just knew it. _'But it might be my only chance…'_

* * *

_There he is!_

_Toothless! Are you okay bud? Oh I am so sorry toothless. This was all my fault bud. Whoa.  
What's the matter bud?_

Hey there! Boy! You weren't going to leave before we finished our business, were you?  
That's what I would have expected from Stoick's little runt.

Oh boy

Hiccup! Hiccup no! We got what we came for!

Do it boy I'm right here Now

He's down!

Dragons everybody!

Uh we love too but as you can see…

Trust in dragons. This is what it gets you.

Wait look!

Yeah we taught them that! We didn't teach them that did we? I didn't think so

What happen?

The dragons save you on their own!

It looks like they took their training to a new level.

Catch up later. Let's go!

Hiccup gasp as he woke up from his dream. Two years….it's been two long and horrid years. Tears ran down from his unwilling eyes mixing with dirty sweat that lingered on his thin body. He's breathes came out as quick puffs of air as he try to erase his dreams of the past. His fingers clawed into his tattered pants, digging in abused pale skin.

_**H-H-Hiccup…s'okay?**_

The dirty brown hair teen look behind him in fear, giving himself whiplash but didn't care. He let out another shaky sigh as he saw that it was just his old friend Toothless. Just his beloved dragon that still protects him after all that has happen. _'I just guess that's the love of a Dragon…' _He thought give the Night Fury a small smile.

A light nudge against his leg made him look over at one of the youngest dragons he has been taking care of since the last two years. The darn, dim, green eyed boy reached out and petted the young hatchling. It purred and rubbed against him again and lay on his lap to sleep. Hiccup looked around to see dragons of different size, color and species look at him with worry.

**_P-Prince…S'fine?_**

N-n-nightmares-s-s…

P-p-protect….princ-c-ce

W-w-we…p-protect….

They all whispered around the young Viking, ready to defend as best as they could. Hiccup just smile a bit more and whispered a small thank you to them all. He looked over a toothless who nudged him gently and gave the little human his special smiles before curling around him to sleep. _'Yes…this is the love of a dragon. Of all the dragons.'_

* * *

Me:*curls up against Shiro purring* This is fun!

Shiro:*looks drained* Ugh for you maybe. Not for me

Me: I know!

Shiro:*hits his head against the wall* Review, Comment and junk


End file.
